Las tetas de mommy
by Charly Land
Summary: Aquello era una batalla a la que no estaba dispuesto a perder, porque el trofeo era demasiado preciado, jugoso y delicioso. Lastimosamente para el alfa Eren Jeager, existen enemigos invencibles. [Fic del Reto Relámpagos #DrabblesEsdeFanfics] [Dedicado a GalaJeager]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Omegaverse. Mpreg. Intento de comedia.

 **Notas |** Este Fic pertenece al Reto Relámpagos #DrabblesEsdeFanfics.

 **A |** Este Fic está dedicado a _ **Gala Jeager**_ _._ Te quiero montones

 **&** Palabras: **500**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **Las tetas de** **mommy**

 **.**

* * *

Analizó con ojos críticos sus movimientos desfachatados y muy sobreactuados. Esas morisquetas y esos mofletes enrojecidos que presumían necesidad e inocencia. Afiló los ojos, de manera tan aguda que le hizo saber su presencia. Los ojos de color idéntico al suyo le regresaron la mirada pero con un brillo perverso. Una sonrisilla maliciosa se deslizó entre los pequeños y finos labios que cantaba victoria anticipada.

Ah, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer.

Como si de un campo minado se tratase se deslizó por la habitación. Pegó un brinco y se escondió tras el sofá.

Acechando.

Acechando.

Lo vio pasar.

Envuelto divinamente en su camisón blanco casi transparente que exhibía sin querer aquel par de premios color fresa. Sí, esos delicioso, suaves y tibios premios.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

Definitivamente no podía perder. No esta vez. Sentía que estaba muriendo de la ansiedad por volverles a tocar.

¡Joder que su instinto estaba al mil y le pedía a pitos y tambores aquel placer!

Placer arrebatado por Satanás Jr. desde su llegada.

En cuanto pasó a su lado con esa aura serena, perfecta y pulcra envuelta en el delicioso aroma que sus feromonas maternales le proporcionaban se irguió en todo su tamaño. La estrategia a punto de darle la victoria. Era el momento, con sus ojos clavados en su acérrimo enemigo moduló con sus labios:

« Las tetas de mommy son mías»

Pero antes de siquiera hacer el intento de lanzarse cual tigre, el muy desgraciado de su contrincante utilizó su mayor arma.

Estallar en llantos.

Y su bello omega se echó a correr hasta cerrar la distancia que lo separa de _él_.

Fue derrotado.

El trofeo ahora yacía entre la boquita sin dientes de su pequeño hijo. Su enemigo, el ladrón del tiempo y de las bellas tetas de su amado omega Levi.

Escurriéndose como helado al sol se fue dejando caer. Debía aceptar su derrota. Pero entonces, como un rayo la imagen celestial fue clara ante sus ojos. Una nueva oportunidad, al menos de fastidiar.

Sí, la perfecta venganza.

Los miró con ojos de maldad, la idea en su cabeza le gustó y sin detenerse gritó ¡bailemos! Pero una bofetada fue lo que recibió antes de siquiera poderlos encerrar en su brazos y vengarse. Una bofetada que lo envió al suelo y en donde quedó lloriqueando al ver como desde su posición privilegiada aquel pequeño monstruito parecía verlo con ojos que gritaban:

« Las tetas de mommy son mías»

Y solo pudo revolcarse frustrado mientras oía a su omega restregarle en la cara su derrota.

—Si mi amor, son todas tuyas.

Y se revolcó con mayor dramatismo mientras se arrancaba los cabellos castaños al oír la risa burlesca de aquel par de seres del mal. Que aunque lo hacían sufrir los amaba.

Así era el amor, te da buenas y malas. Por el momento tenía las malas, pero ya tendría las buenas, y en esas…tendría las tetas de mommy.

« _Ya_ verás»

Le juró a su mocoso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Definitivamente Eren es un idiota muy lindo. Uff, esto si fue relámpago. De la manera más rara y chuecha creo que cumplí. JAJAJA XD. Estoy loca.

Gracias por leer esta cosita. Espero les haya gustado.

Un beso de chocolate.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Omegaverse. Mpreg. Fluff everywhere.

 **Notas|** Bueno. Con el new art de Lena me inspiré, así como el Fic de mi onee-chan Gea-Elisa. Cositas bonitas, cositas bien hechas. Entonces, les traigo, el último cortito de esto. Espero les guste. Las amo.

 **&** Palabras: **500**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Las tetas de mommy**

 **.**

* * *

La suave y cálida respiración se escapaba de entre los labios pequeñitos y rosados como cereza, en un vaivén cadencioso de inhalación y exhalación que creaban un ronroneo quedito desde sus pulmoncitos y que impactaba en su cuello y su oreja casi como una caricia. El infantil corazón daba sus estertores pausadamente, reconfortado y tranquilo. Yacía ya en los brazos de Morfeo en el reino de los sueños pero él no dejaba de moverse en esa danza lenta, en círculos, en dos y uno, adelante y hacia atrás. Aquellos eran sus momentos. Adoraba esos momentos. Sus brazos morenos y fuertes se enrollaron con delicadeza pero con premura entorno a aquel cuerpecito pequeño.

Podía quedarse una vida en aquel abrazo, junto a aquel ser.

Su más grande adversario.

El único que le había dado a probar el horroroso sabor de la derrota en incontables batallas— incluso antes de su nacimiento—, pero que aún así, era tan amado por él como lo era su maravillosa patria por la que luchaba a sangre y hierro.

Levi.

Ese que desde la cama de la habitación de enfrente le veía con burla. Aunque luego desapareció dejándolos a ellos en su mundo.

Él sonrió y negó aflojando un poco el agarre.

Era hora.

Separando completamente de su cuerpo aquel delicado cuerpo, lo colocó en el moisés. Sus ojos se quedaron viéndolo durante un largo minuto.

Ahí, dormido, envuelto en sábanas, ropa abrigadora y su gorrito de osito parecía tan indefenso, lejos de ser Satanás Jr. cómplice de su conspirador esposo en su plan 'Bullyng marca registrada para Eren bastardo suicida Jeager', no, en ese instante parecía un angelito, uno que solo podía dormirse completamente si él lo arrullaba entre sus brazos.

Acarició la piel tibia de uno de sus mofletes y luego, inclinándose en las barandillas de la cunita blanca, le dio un beso para finalmente apagar las luces dejando únicamente la lamparita que giraba bailoteando con las figurillas de animalitos zafarí color azul claro que salían intermitentes de su interior.

Salió de ahí. A pasos lentos atravesó el pasillo y se introdujo a su habitación.

El sonido del agua cayendo golpeó sus oídos y supo que su esposo estaba tomando su ducha nocturna.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa lobuna.

Se despojó lentamente de su camisa color verde y sus pantalones negros.

Con sigilo entró al cuarto de baño. Se mordió los labios al contemplar la figura de su Levi a través del panel corrugoso de cristal de la ducha. El vapor se escapaba creando hilos que se enredan en su piel dejando gotitas redondas.

Había llegado su momento.

De un movimiento fluido abrió la puerta corrediza y atrapó el cuerpo de su omega entre sus brazos.

—Mi enemigo ha sido vencido, por ende reclamo la victoria.

El otro suelta un bufido y una risilla de superioridad.

—Imbécil.

La palabra muere en aquellos deliciosos labios.

Sí, era momento de disfrutar su victoria tras el largo esfuerzo.

Las tetas de mommy al fin eran suyas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

JAJAJA ese Eren es un lokillo, un lokillo que enamora. Se me hace muy mono un Eren papá, yo sé que sería uno muy, muy bueno. Grito como fangirl desquiciada.

Muchas gracias a todas las nenas que comentaron el drabble anterior. Las amo mucho, mucho. Galletita de avena bien grande para ellas, que son hermosas y luz de vida:

 **Vientoyhielo. SombraLN. MagiAllie. deysizg501. Gala117.** **Ame8910. L. Middford. YesOffer. ElisaM2331.** **Ina-Stardust R**

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
